familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ridgeland, Mississippi
|population_urban = |population_density_km2 = 522 |population_density_sq_mi = 1352 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 32 |latm = 25 |lats = 8 |latNS = N |longd = 90 |longm = 7 |longs = 30 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 109 |elevation_ft = 358 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 39157-39158 |area_code = 601 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 28-62520 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0676656 |website = http://www.ridgelandms.org/ |footnotes = }} Ridgeland is a city in Madison County, Mississippi. The population was 24,047 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Ridgeland is located at (32.418847, -90.124933) , between Madison to the north and Jackson to the south. This suburban community enjoys its location adjacent to the Ross Barnett Reservoir. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (10.16%) is water, mostly due to the location of the Ross Barnett Reservoir. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 20,173 people, 9,267 households, and 9,022 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,267.4 people per square mile (489.2/km²). There were 9,930 housing units at an average density of 623.9 per square mile (240.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 77.05% White, 18.44% African American, 0.15% Native American, 2.95% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.55% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.55% of the population. There were 9,267 households out of which 28.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.7% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 45.8% were non-families. 38.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.15 and the average family size was 2.90. In the city the population was spread out with 23.4% under the age of 18, 10.2% from 18 to 24, 40.3% from 25 to 44, 17.8% from 45 to 64, and 8.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 89.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.7 males. The median incomes for a household in the city was $43,066, and the median income for a family was $59,249. Males had a median income of $40,632 versus $29,634 for females. The per capita income for the city was $28,704. About 5.5% of families and 7.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.2% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over. History In 1805, the Choctaw Indian Agency, headed by Silas Dinsmore, was located in what is now known as Ridgeland. There is also a neighborhood called Dinsmor in Ridgeland. The structure was then called Turner Brashear's Stand until about 1850. It was adapted for use as a hotel named the King's Inn. King's Inn was used as a headquarters by General Stephen Lee during the American Civil War. Afterward, it was operated again as a hotel until 1896, when it was destroyed by fire. In 1853, James B. Yellowley founded the community of Yellowley's Crossing (later named Jessamine after his wife). Edward Treakle and Gordon Nichols, two real estate developers from Chicago, purchased the land from Yellowley and established Highland Colony. They created plans for a town to be named Ridgeland and launched an advertising campaign to entice people from the northern United States to move south. Agriculture was the community's dominant revenue source, with pears and strawberries as the leading crops grown for sale. Education Ridgeland is served by the Madison County School District, and has two private schools. Ridgeland has a campus of Holmes Community College. Rideland is home of the Baptist Children's Village, which provides short-term and long-term care for abandoned, neglected, or abused children and counseling to broken families. Since 2004, the executive director has been Rory Lee, a former college president. Notable residents * Country music artist Faith Hill was born in Ridgeland and raised in nearby Star. * The three family members of the country band, The Band Perry, were all born and reared in Ridgeland. * Rubel Phillips, Republican gubernatorial nominee in 1963 and 1967 spent his last years in retirement in Ridgeland. * Bianca Knight, track and field athlete. * George Jackson died here. References Category:Cities in Mississippi Category:Cities in Madison County, Mississippi Category:Jackson metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1805